Merry Christmas
by Cabenson82
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Benson household and Noah gives our girls another reason to celebrate. Just a little one shot.


**_Just a little Christmas story with our favorite girls_**

* * *

Alex Cabot had just finished tucking Noah in for the night and was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard the sound of metal moving around in the living room. Turning she picked up the two wine glasses and bottle of wine sitting on the counter she headed towards the noise. When she reached the doorway between the two rooms she stopped and leaned against the frame. There in front of her on the floor sat her wife putting together a small blue radio flyer tricycle, the lights from the Christmas tree dancing across her face. Alex couldn't help but smile watching the woman she loved working on the bike. As Alex shifted the floor under her feet creaked causing Olivia to look up.

"Hey babe, how long have you been standing there?" Olivia asked sheepishly. "Noah go down all ready?"

Alex pushed off of the frame and walked over to the couch and sat down before she answered. "Yes he went down pretty quick. He doesn't understand it but tomorrow is a big day. The more important question is just what are you putting together? I'm pretty sure we finished wrapping all the presents last night."

Olivia couldn't hide the blush creeping up her neck and tried to give her wife her most charming grin. "Well you see Abbie and I were out doing a little last minute shopping today and I saw this bike and fell in love with it. I know he's still a little small for it but he'll grow into it."

Alex listened as she opened the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. Unable to hide her smile any longer Alex just shook her head and handed Olivia her glass. "Have I told you lately how much I love you Mrs. Benson?"

Olivia grinned and crawled over to kneel between Alex's knees. "No Mrs. Benson, I don't believe you have."

Alex raised her glass to Liv and tapped them together. "Here's to another Christmas with our family."

"And many more to come." Olivia grinned back as they both drank from their glasses.

Alex took both glasses and sat them on the table before leaning forward and claiming Olivia's mouth in a soft claiming kiss. "I love you Liv."

"I love you too Lexi." Olivia claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss as she pushed her back onto the couch.

The kisses quickly turned heated and Liv worked her hands inside of Alex's sweater, her hands cupping and teasing the pebbled peaks of Alex's breasts through her bra. Alex moaned as Liv pinched and teased her.

Suddenly Alex broke the kiss and held Liv back. "What about the bike? It's not finished."

"Don't worry about the bike, it's not going anywhere." Olivia said rolling over on top of Alex. "There are much more pressing matters to tend to."

With that Olivia once again claimed Alex's mouth. Within seconds clothes were being removed and the sounds of laughter which quickly turned to moans filled the air...

* * *

Alex and Olivia cuddled on the couch as they watched the flames dance and listened to the wood crackle after their impromptu "gift" exchange.

Olivia lazily brushing her fingers up and down Alex's arm as she talked about how excited she was for Christmas morning. Even though Noah had been with them last year for Christmas he was still too young to enjoy it. This year he'd be big enough to enjoy the excitement of opening presents and spending time with family.

Alex looked up into Olivia's face and listened to her go on and on, her own joy shining in her eyes as she spoke. Finally she reached up and cupped her cheek and turned her face to meet her own and stole a kiss. "I love how excited this all makes you."

"I get to spend Christmas with the two people I love more than anything." Liv smiled as she brushed her lips over Alex's again and nipped the slightly swollen flesh.

Alex moaned at the teasing nip and broke contact when she heard the clock chime midnight and start playing "_Joy to the World"_ . "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas love." Olivia said as she claimed her wife once again…

* * *

Olivia woke up and the first thing she noticed was the empty space in bed next to her, the second was the smell of coffee and bacon. Smiling she rolled out of bed and went next door to check on Noah. The baby was still asleep so she took a quick shower and dressed than once again went to check on her son who this time was laying in his crib _"talking"_ to his teddy bear.

"Hey there big guy." She grinned as she went over to pick him up and cuddle him. "Let's get you dressed and go downstairs. Mama is making us breakfast AND Santa came to see us last night."

Noah bounced in his Mama's arms as she talked excitedly to him. "Mama."

"Yup Mama. And then Aunt Abbie and Aunt Rena will be here in a little while." Liv said as she changed his diaper and dressed him. "Everyone we love is going to be here today."

Liv handed him is teddy bear and headed down to the kitchen to find her wife. As she entered the kitchen she called out "Merry Christmas!"

Alex turned from the stove and smiled leaning over for her morning kisses as the pair approached. "Merry Christmas sweetheart and Merry Christmas my sweet boy!"

"Mama" Noah bounced and held out his arms for Alex and all but jumped into her arms when she held them out for him.

Alex hugged him close and brushed her lips over his head as he cuddled close. "Wait till you see what Santa brought you." Meeting her wifes smiling eyes she wink.

Olivia finished frying off the last few pieces of bacon and smiled watching her wife showing Noah the bicycle and presents under the tree in the other room. This is what Christmas is all about. Spending time with your family and loving every minute of it.

Stacking all the plates onto a tray Liv carried them into the living room and rushed back into the kitchen for coffee and Noah's sippy cup. When Alex looked over with a raised brow and Olivia just grinned. "New Benson family Christmas tradition. We eat breakfast in front of the Christmas tree."

Alex smiled and nodded taking a seat in front of the coffee table with Noah on her lap. "Sounds like a great idea to me."

Olivia leaned over and kissed her wife, the smile still on her face. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me Alex."

"And you me." Alex returned the kiss cupping Olivia's face in her hands. The kiss was broken by a slobbery kiss placed on both their mouths.

Laughing Olivia took Noah from Alex's lap "And you are the best thing to happen to us both." They both covered his chubby little cheeks in kisses.

At that moment there was a quick knock on the door before it swung open. "Merry Christmas Cabenson family!" Abbie called walking in with her arms loaded with presents.

"Cabenson?" Alex asked tilting her head and laughing as Liv passed Noah back to go help Abbie and Serena bring in their packages.

Serena stomped the snow off of her feet as she hung up and laughed. "That's Abbie's new nickname for you guys when she's too lazy to say your full married name.

"Hmm, Cabenson? Yeah I think I like that." Liv said as they put the last of the presents under the tree. "Have a seat guys, I'll grab you some coffee."

Serena kissed Alex's cheek and stole Noah for a big hug. "Merry Christmas sweetie. Look at all the presents Santa brought you."

Olivia stopped in the doorway and looked at her family sitting on the floor laughing and smiling. This right here is what she was thankful for. A wife and son that loved her more than anything in the world and friends that would always be there for them. With a smile she walked over and joined in the fun.

* * *

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you and yours._


End file.
